


Persuasion

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, But it's entirely consensual, Coercion, Kinktober, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, because yes i am considering this part of my kinktober collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: "So that's a yes?" Alec asked."I'm considering." Magnus replied, keeping a playful lilt to his tone, "A man needs to retain some of his mystery, Alexander. This is a pretty big part of mine."He brought his wine glass up to his lips to hide his smile.“That isn’t to say, of course,” He amended, taking a small bit of pity on Alexander as he placed his wine glass down onto the coffee table, “That I couldn’t be…persuaded, otherwise.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I thought I would have Kinktober finished in October? Ha. Funny times.  
> Anyway... enjoy this 4500 word smut fic for Magnus' birthday <3  
> And yes, I did combine like three different Kinktober prompts into one for this. Because at this point, why not?  
> Kinktober Prompts: Coercion, Bondage, Sex Toys

Alec strolled back into the living room with a bottle of his and Magnus' favorite red wine in one hand and two glasses dangling in the other. From where he was sitting on the couch in their living room, Magnus perked up at the sight.

"You know," he mused with a small smile and expression he hoped displayed even a fraction of the fondness that he felt, "I never thought that I would get you to love alcohol this much."

Alec gave him a wry smirk and settled next to him on the couch; Magnus immediately shifted closer towards him.

"Is that you admitting that you're a bad influence?" Alec asked.

Magnus accepted his glass with a laugh and a light press of his lips to Alec's.

"Today has been wonderful, Alexander." He said, "Thank you. My only complaint is that I have virtually no chance of matching this for your birthday."

"You have almost a year to plan." Alec pointed out, "I'm sure you'll think of something." 

"Hmm."

"And besides," Alec paused, "Actually. How about an early birthday gift?"

Magnus' attention piqued, he raised an expectant brow and regarded his husband, who seemed to still be considering asking for whatever this mysterious gift he wanted.

"No, nevermind." He eventually decided, shaking his head.

"Well, now you have to tell me." Magnus argued.

"It isn't import-"

" _ Alexander _ ."

Alec sighed and brought his glass up, "You don't  _ have _ to tell me. It's just something I was curious about."

Magnus had absolutely no idea what direction this could possibly be going, but his curiosity had already won out any trepidation he might have felt about pushing something Alec was clearly skeptical about revealing.

Alec sighed again. He put his glass down onto the coffee table and turned so his body faced Magnus' entirely, reaching out to run absent minded circles on Magnus' leg.

"You know how Warlocks choose their own names?" Alec began tentatively. Magnus made an  _ ahh _ sound as understanding dawned on him. Alec bit his lip but did not look away from him as he elaborated, "I wondered... what had your name been? Before... before you chose  _ Magnus Bane _ ."

It certainly was not the first time that Magnus had been asked about the name he had been given as a child. But he felt none of the usual annoyance he did when those others had asked. In all honesty, this was one of those things he had simply never bothered -forgotten- to tell Alec about. He had no secrets from his husband, this included. 

He told him as much.

He saw the tension Alec had been holding since he brought it up slowly start to leave him, "So that's a yes?"

Magnus smiled. It was a yes, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for Alec.

"I'm considering." He replied, keeping a playful lilt to his tone, "A man needs to retain some of his mystery, Alexander. This is a pretty big part of mine."

Alec rolled his eyes. He pouted just a little, and he was so adorable that Magnus found himself wanting to torture him just a little bit longer. He brought his wine glass up to his lips to hide his smile. 

“That isn’t to say, of course,” He amended, taking a small bit of pity on Alexander as he placed his own wine glass down onto the coffee table, “That I couldn’t be… _ persuaded _ , otherwise.”

Alec stared at him, and Magnus could practically see the idea forming in his head before suddenly Alec’s hands were hooked under his thighs and Magnus was being hoisted up and into his husband’s lap. It happened so quickly that by the time the action had resonated  _ panic _ in Magnus and he reached out to grip onto Alec’s arms, he was already seated- straddling Alec’s thighs with Alec’s arms around his waist, keeping Magnus pressed firmly against him.

Alec kissed the side of his mouth, “Did you think I would let you fall?”

“No.” Magnus said, “Never.” 

Alec’s hands moved lower, just enough to spread out over Magnus’ ass and give a gentle squeeze that is enough to have Magnus’ breath catching. He rocked into the touch, immediately craving more, and knowing Alec well enough to interpret that look in his eyes to mean that Magnus won’t be getting  _ more _ for a good, long while.

Not until Alec has teased him within an inch of his life, of course.

“Alexander-”

“You’re the one who said that I should  _ persuade _ you.” Alec reminded him. He nipped gently at Magnus’ bottom lip, grinding his hips upwards so that Magnus could feel the hard press of his cock through what Magnus considered a torturous amount of unnecessary clothing, “Persuasion takes time.”

Magnus huffed, ready to voice his complaints, but it is cut off by Alec kissing him. Their tongues tangled together, heated and just the right side of rough, as Alec’s hands on him grew more possessive with each touch. One of those hands reached up to tangle in Magnus’ hair, while the other tugs insistently at his shirt until it is out of his pants. Alec uses his newfound opportunity to spread his palm out on Magnus’ back, humming his satisfaction at the feeling of Magnus’ skin unobstructed by fabric. 

Reluctantly, Magnus pulled back, just enough to gasp out, “What if- What if I told you I was wearing a plug?”

Alec swore under his breath, “Are you, really?” 

Magnus nodded, his tongue darting out to swipe over his lips. Alec followed the action greedily.

“Wanted to surprise you.” Magnus whispered, “Be ready for you.”

“Fuck, Magnus.” Alec groaned. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, “You’re gonna kill me.”

“I’ll make sure you die a happy death.”

Alec chuckled. He looked at Magnus as though he wanted to devour him, and couldn't decide where to start first.

It only took a few seconds for Magnus to get impatient enough to grind his hips down against Alec, but Alec was having none of it; Magnus whined as hands found his waist and instantly stilled his movements before they had even really started.

“ _ Patience _ . I do have an objective here.” Alec said.

“I  _ know _ , but I’d hoped to distract you.” Magnus glowered, though there’s no real heat behind it. Which Alec knew, because he only grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips again. He traced his thumb over it when he pulled back.

“You could have what you wanted sooner if you’d just tell me what I want to know.” 

“Not a chance.” Magnus responded, shooting him a wink, “You know I love a challenge.”

Alec’s answering smile is amused, “Hmm. Have it your way.” 

And then they’re standing. Or  _ Alec _ is standing, his grip on Magnus the only thing keeping the other man from falling. Logically, Magnus knew that Alec was strong enough to carry him -he had done it enough times before- but that didn’t stop his initial fear of being unexpectedly swept off his feet. 

Once that had settled, Magnus shifted his attention to much more important things. He buried his head in Alec’s neck and mouthed along the lines of his deflect rune as they walked. Magnus’ eyes were closed, so he wasn’t entirely sure where they were headed until he was deposited on their bed, Alec stood above him, loosening the knot on his tie as he regarded Magnus with barely constrained desire. 

Magnus took the opportunity to lie back, letting his legs fall apart as he palmed himself through his pants, which were now starting to get uncomfortable. His head fell back on a loud moan, and he delighted in the way that Alec’s eyes darkened in response.

“Hands and knees.” Alec said, his voice rough, “Clothes off. Show me that plug you put in that pretty little hole of yours.”

Magnus choked off a groan at the words, turning so he could get in the position Alec had directed and snapping his fingers once he was situated to banish all of his clothes at once. He was very conscious of the fact that Alec himself was still dressed, sans the tie he had discarded onto the chair next to their bed. 

It only made Magnus harder. 

He felt the bed dip where Alec got on, kneeling behind him and dragging his fingertips across Magnus’ ass, nowhere near where Magnus desperately wanted him. 

“Ready to tell me what I want to know, yet?” Alec asked.

It took Magnus, whose brain had long since forgotten the purpose of all of this, a few seconds to catch up. 

“ _ Alexander!” _ He whined. Alec swatted his ass. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but enough that it startled Magnus and earned him a gasp that delved into a moan as Alec  _ finally _ shifted his attention to the plug, twisting it ever so slightly.

“Alexander-” Magnus said with a breathy sigh. His cock was hard and leaking beneath him. He briefly considered taking himself in hand and stroking himself, even though he knew that he wouldn’t be allowed to for long. 

“I take that as a no?” Alec continued. Magnus heard the teasing in his voice and twisted enough to turn to glare at him, even as his hips rocked back against the plug that Alec had begun fucking into him.

“Fine. Have it your way.” Alec said. He pulled the plug out entirely and stepped away, much to Magnus’ indignation. But Alec was back at his side in a moment, quieting him.   
“I’ll be right back. I have some things to get.” Alec told him, “But for now…”

Alec reached up and Magnus had only a brief glimpse of his tie before it was being placed around his eyes, blocking out his sight. Alec tied it firmly behind his head, and brushed his fingers down Magnus’ back, ghosting over the top of his ass as he stood. Magnus shifted, empty and  _ painfully _ aware of the fact. The plug rested on the bed near his knee as though Alec had left it there only to taunt him with the fact that it wasn’t inside of him. He thought that Alec had gone into the closet where they kept all their toys, but he didn’t have to wonder for too long. 

When Alec returned, he placed a hand at the top of Magnus’ spine and applied enough gentle pressure that Magnus knew what he wanted. He went, shoulders pressed to the bed, ass in the air. His arms were brought back behind him, and he moaned as Alec attached the leather cuffs to them. 

“This alright?” Alec asked, checking in.   
“ _ Yes _ , more than alright.” Magnus moaned, wiggling his ass to reinforce his desire, “Please, Alexander-”   
“Don’t worry, baby. You’ll get everything you want.  _ Eventually _ .”

Alec fastened a spreader bar to Magnus’ ankles, keeping him spread wide and on display. In this position, he was basically unable to move or do much more than stay exactly where Alec had placed him. He was entirely at the mercy of his husband, and though there wasn’t a single place that Magnus would rather be, he was beginning to question himself on how long he would be holding out and prolonging this  _ perfect _ torture.

“You always look so gorgeous like this.” Alec told him, “Beautiful, and all mine.” 

As much as Magnus adored being lavished in compliments, at the present moment his patience -turned on as he was from anticipation alone- was drawing thin.

He groaned, “Alec, please, do someth-  _ ohh _ …”

Magnus was not expecting it when Alec’s tongue licked a wet stripe over his hole, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He pushed back into it, only to have Alec’s fingers, which were holding him open, tighten their grip enough that Magnus was sure they would leave bruises.  _ He hoped they left bruises. _

Magnus shuddered as Alec ate him out with firm, insistent strokes that had him quickly reduced to nothing but whimpers and the occasional gasp of Alec’s name. Alec’s tongue pressed in, and Magnus was sure he was about to combust right there on the spot, especially when Alec reached up and pressed two fingers against his rim as well. 

“Alec! Fuck,  _ Alec _ \- please.”

Alec ignored him. His fingers circled Magnus’ hole, never going further, applying teasing brushes alongside his tongue fucking into him. Magnus was lost in pleasure and alternating between pushing back against Alec’s mouth and attempting to thrust into the mattress, trying to get some friction on his cock, as futile as the action was.

“Please…” He sobbed, “Alexander-”

Just as Magnus was sure he would come untouched anyway, Alec’s tongue was removed. He was promptly cursed out, Magnus’ frustration pulling expletives from him until Alec finally,  _ finally _ , allowed him those two fingers that had been teasing him for what felt like an eternity. They only pushed in fractionally, gently brushing Magnus’ walls.

It wasn’t nearly enough, and Magnus was strung high enough that the denial was even more intense. He had been so close, and now that orgasm he had been chasing just seconds before seemed out of his reach; a treat dangled in front of him while his hands were -literally, he supposed- tied behind his back.

“Tell me the name, Magnus.” Alec whispered the request against Magnus’ ear, hot breath propelling Magnus further into his rapture. But Magnus shook his head, refusing. Even if it killed him to do so. 

Alec gave a low laugh and pulled his hand back.

Magnus cried and fought to catch his breath enough to growl, “Fuck you.” 

“I was actually thinking it’d be the other way around tonight.” Alec told him, clearly enjoying himself. Magnus didn’t get the time to respond because in the next second, Alec was pressing a dildo into him, and all of his thoughts were scattered back to his single minded goal of  _ wanting a fucking orgasm _ once again.

Which clearly wasn’t going to happen, because Alec also reached around to snap a cock ring onto his dick. Magnus bit into the sheets below him and screamed out his frustration, refusing to acknowledge that he did so while fucking back against the dildo.

“This could all be over if you’d just  _ tell me _ .” Alec said, punctuating his words with a particularly angled thrust that brushed against Magnus’ prostate. He kept fucking the dildo into Magnus, continuously aiming for that spot had Magnus clinging to sanity by his fingernails. 

And then Alec switched it  _ on _ , immediately setting it to the highest setting. The onslaught of sensation caught Magnus entirely by surprise and ripped an unabashed moan from his throat.

If he hadn’t been wearing that ring, he certainly would’ve come by now. 

Alec used the hand that wasn’t holding the dildo to reach around and brush his thumb over Magnus’ cock head, gripping the shaft in a solid grip that was both  _ too much _ and  _ not enough _ at the same time. 

“ _ Please, please, please _ , Alec-  _ Alexander _ -” Magnus sobbed. He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. Alec mercifully moved the dildo away from Magnus’ prostate, but oversensitive as he was, the vibrations still drove him crazy. Magnus moaned and shook with the intensity of each movement, thrusting back and forward like a man possessed. He  _ wanted _ . He _ needed _ .

Alec gave his cock a single, feather light stroke, “Tell me.”

But that would mean giving up and he wasn’t going to do that. 

Alec switched the vibrations down to the lowest setting and removed the hand around Magnus’ cock. Magnus’ hips continued to move regardless, chasing the phantom touch that he still desperately craved even as he was thankful for the momentary reprieve of it being gone.

He was distantly aware of Alec undoing the cuffs around his wrists and his ankles, not entirely conscious of anything besides the faint thrum of the dildo inside of him and the damn ring around his cock preventing him from jumping over the edge Alec had him precariously balanced on. Alec’s hands were on him, turning him over and onto his back. He massaged his wrists for a moment, before coaxing them up above Magnus’ head and attaching the cuffs once more, this time joining it to the headboard. Magnus’ legs were kept free, but Alec knelt between them and prevented him from closing them.

He rolled Magnus’ right nipple between his fingertips, and shifted so he could bring his lips down to close around the other one. He left a bite that wasn’t hard enough to sting but definitely enough to have Magnus arching up towards it and silently pleading for more.

“I love how sensitive these are.” Alec breathed against him, “The sounds you make when I play with them.” 

Magnus shivered as Alec blew against the nipple he had been assaulting with his teeth.

“ _ More _ … please, Alec…” 

Alec obliged him for a few more seconds, and then he was pulling away to announce, “I want to fuck your mouth.”

And _ fuck _ , wasn’t that a delightful proposition.

Alec sat up and maneuvered himself so he was positioned above Magnus’ mouth, using the tip of his dick to tap against Magnus lips and let him know to open them. Magnus did as requested, opening wide, moaning around the feel of Alec steadily pushing his cock in and the hiss of pleasure that Alec gave as he did. 

“Your mouth is exquisite.” Alec said, “Fuck, so good, Magnus.”   
Magnus keened at the praise, lavishing the taste of Alec’s pre-cum on his tongue. He was impossibly turned on at this point, and so he focused his attention on making Alec feel good instead. Which isn’t difficult, because Alec has gone mostly untouched this entire time and he’s just as gone as Magnus is. 

Alec’s thrusts started slow, savouring those first strokes; every hot, wet glide of his cock into Magnus’ mouth. It quickly dissolved into a more frantic pace as his own orgasm started building up. Magnus wished he could take his blindfold off and look at him. 

The _ sounds _ that Alec is making- Magnus can almost picture him in his mind. His head thrown back, mouth open, eyes rolled back as he loses himself to his own pleasure, chasing his own desires, using Magnus’ body to get himself off. He  _ loves _ it when Alec gets selfish like this. 

Alec comes with a guttural sound and a final deep thrust that hits the back of Magnus’ throat and almost makes him gag. As Magnus attempts to swallow as much as he can in his position, Alec’s fingers undo the knot keeping the blindfold behind his head and pull it away. Magnus blinked up as his eyes adjusted to the light, and then he was immediately and eagerly searching for Alec. 

He found him. He was undressed now, though when that happened, Magnus wasn't sure. He looked blissed out, but his eyes are still tracing down Magnus’ body like he is far from finished with it, and Magnus is quick to return the sentiment with his own indulgent appraisal of Alec’s body.

“How’re you doing?” Alec asked with a small smile. He leaned in so that he was hovering over Magnus, capturing Magnus’ mouth with his own and darting his tongue in to chase the taste of himself. 

“M’good.” Magnus assured him when they seperate. 

Alec swept a thumb over Magnus’ swollen lips.

“You look beautiful.” He told him, “Fucked out like this.”

Warmth rushed to Magnus’ cheeks at the statement, but he found it impossible to look away from Alec. Alec, who is looking at him like Magnus is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on.

Still keeping that eye contact, Alec reached down and gripped Magnus’ cock in his hand, giving him slow, sure strokes and brushing the head on every other pass. He traces the vein on the underside of the shaft and cups Magnus’ balls with his other hand, applying a gentle squeeze. In the next second, the dildo inside of Magnus picks up speed once more. Not as high as it was earlier, but enough to have Magnus once against tethering on the edge of his orgasm.

“Alec-”

“Tell me what I want to know.” Alec whispered against his lips, “Tell me, and I’ll let you come.”

“Fuck... _ no _ .”

Alec hummed, considering, and then switched the toy up to the highest setting. It sent a jolt through Magnus’ entire body and then switched off just as quickly as it had started. 

Alec’s breath is as hot as hellfire against his skin.

“Still a no?” 

“Oh fuck.  _ Please _ , Alec-” Magnus begged, “Want… want you in me. Want you to fuck me.”

“And  _ then _ you’ll tell me?” Alec teased, rotating the dildo and angling it to thrust against Magnus’ prostate. Magnus cries out and Alec chuckles.

“I’m going to entertain myself with your body until I’m hard again.” Alec told him. He didn’t give him a chance to respond. The dildo was pulled out, and Magnus mourned the loss for a second before he saw Alec reaching for something else that had any complaints Magnus might have given dying on his tongue.

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut with a groan at the sight of the anal beads, “ _ God _ , Alec…” 

“You know what you have to say.” Was all that Alec told him. Magnus heard the sound of the lube being opened, and then Alec’s fingers were applying a generous amount to his hole. They faltered for a second, as though Alec wasn’t entirely sure if he should give Magnus the pleasure of his fingers, too. And then, because his husband is evil, he decided that yes, he should. Three fingers were pressed in at once, stretching him, fucking into him with quick, hard thrusts that Magnus rolled his hips back into. Desperate need coursed through his veins, begging him for a release. 

Alec’s mouth was on his again, his tongue mimicking the action of his fingers in his ass. Magnus sobs into the motions, overwhelmed. When Alec pulled his fingers away from him, Magnus felt himself about to break and admit defeat. Alec noticed immediately, halting his motions with an arrogant smirk that steadies Magnus’ resolve. If only for just a little while longer.

Alec gave him a final thrust for his efforts and picked up the anal beads, replacing his fingers at the tip at Magnus’ hole.

“Do you want it?” He asked softly. He pressed in just slightly, enough to tease Magnus with the stretch, before pulling it away completely. He repeated this motion enough times that Magnus was sure he was about to lose his mind from this alone.

“I want to hear you beg for it.” Alec told him, “If you’re not going to tell me what I want to hear, then put your mouth to good use and  _ beg me to fuck you _ .”

Magnus obeyed without a second thought, so far gone that the concept of not doing so isn’t even one he considered.

“Please!” Magnus begged, “Please,  _ please _ , fuck me.  _ Use me _ , Alec… Please. I need it.”

Alec listened, pressing the beads into him steadily, unrelentingly. There are five of them in all, growing in size with each one, and when fully seated, the tip just  _ barely _ brushed Magnus’ prostate. Giving  _ just enough _ stimulation to leave him aching for more.

“God, you are so fucking hot.” Alec said. He pulled on the beads, tugging out the first -and largest- before fucking it back into Magnus’ hole. As he did, he leaned over to swipe his tongue up the length of Magnus’ cock, sucking the tip into his mouth and releasing with a pop.

And it’s like a dam breaking.

“Please! Fuck, I’ll tell you, you win, Alec- Just…  _ fuck _ , please, I need to come, please,  _ please _ -”

“Shhh, hey. I’ve got you, baby.”

“ _ Please _ ….”

“I know, I know, love.” Alec assured him. He didn’t stop the miniscule twists of the beads as he asked. “How do you wanna come?”

Magnus wanted to laugh at the incredulity of Alec thinking he’s capable of making such big decisions in this state, but all he was actually able to do is cry.

Alec mercifully took pity on him.

“Ok. Here’s what’s gonna happen, then.” Alec decides for him. As he spoke, he started to slowly tug the beads out, and it took a conscious effort on Magnus’ part to focus on the words being said to him.

“I’m gonna get these out of you. And then I’m gonna fuck you, and you can come on my cock. Sounds good?”

Magnus’ frantic answering nod had Alec chuckling, “Okay then.”

The final bead popped out of him and Magnus almost missed it, before it hit him that they’re being replaced by Alec’s cock. Which is much better, in any situation.

Magnus was distantly aware of the lube being opened again, and Alec slicking his cock before applying a generous amount to Magnus’ hole as well. 

And then,  _ finally _ , the head of Alec’s cock was exactly where Magnus wanted it. Alec didn’t bother teasing this time. He pushed forward, pressing in deeper until he was fully seated. Magnus’ eyes rolled back and he moaned, gripping the headboard tightly where his hands were still tied to it.

“So good.” Alec praised, “So good for me.”

He shifted, propping himself up to grip Magnus’ hips, keeping him exactly where he wanted him. He pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside, and then thrusted back in,  _ hard _ . 

Magnus  _ screamed _ .

“Yeah,  _ fuck _ .” Alec said.

Pre-cum dripped from Magnus’ cock. Alec caught sight of it and brought one of his hands to wrap around Magnus’ length, swiping through the pre-cum beading at the tip as he stroked over him in time with the thrusts into Magnus’ hole. Magnus was being propelled closer to the edge with each thrust, and he wondered through the pleasure-fog in his brain if it was possible to come despite a cock ring. Because he was sure that that was the direction he was headed in.

“Feel so good.” He babbled, “Fuck,  _ so good _ . Love your cock. Please, Alexander-”

“ _ That’s it _ .” 

The ring was  _ finally _ unlatched and flung to the side; Magnus didn’t care to look after it. Alec’s mouth was on his instantly, and he swallowed Magnus’ moans as he came  _ hard _ . Thick ropes of cum splattered across Magnus’ chest, Alec’s hand on his cock milking him for every last drop. His own thrusts began to falter shortly after, and the intense feeling of Alec’s release inside of him seems to prolong Magnus’ own orgasm.

Alec falls forward, still lazily coaxing Magnus’ mouth into a kiss that Magnus can only half respond to. His hand left Magnus’ cock only when the tremors became unformattable and he reached up to unclasp Magnus’ wrists from the headboard instead. The second his hands were free, Magnus used what little energy he had left to wrap himself around Alec.

Alec pulled out of him, shifting them around so that they’re spooning, Magnus curled into his arms and uncaring of the feeling of Alec’s come beginning to leak out of him.

“We have to take a shower.” Alec murmured into his hair. Magnus said something back to him as he drifted off into sleep, he was sure. 

Whether or not it’s coherent, he had no idea.

* * *

The next day, Magnus waited for Alec to bring up the topic of his reward. But he didn’t, and it was Magnus who asked over their late breakfast on the balcony, "Did you think I would be upset with you for asking?"

"Like I said," Alec replied, "You don't have to tell me. I don’t  _ need _ to know…  _ Magnus _ is your name. I guess, I worried you would see this as me not... respecting that."

Magnus loved this man so much it hurt sometimes.

"I know you respect me, Alexander. And my choices, this included.” He told him. He gave Alec’s hand a reassuring squeeze that earned him a smile.

“And like I said, I have no secrets from you. If you want to know, I’ll tell you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna stop by!


End file.
